This application relates to a unique cooling arrangement for cooling inside of an electronics enclosure.
Modern electronics provide control for increasingly complex operations. Electronics generate heat, and systems for cooling of the electronics need to handle increasingly high levels of cooling, particularly as the complexity of the electronic controls increases.
One particular type of electronic control is a transformer. Typically, the transformer may be mounted within a housing with additional electronics. Adequately cooling these electronics and the transformer has proven challenging.
The assignee of the present application has developed a blower diffuser which provides a high volume of cooling air flow in a relatively small package. However, this blower diffuser has not been proposed to be incorporated into an enclosure in a way to adequately cool the electronics, as mentioned above.